Computer users are interacting with networks on an ever-increasing basis. However, setting up a computer to connect to a network can be a daunting task, as in order to set up a connection, a user presently needs to work with a highly technical user interface that requires the user to understand a networking implementation model. In general, to configure a computer for networking, a computer user needs to manually modify discrete network configuration options, typically installing, binding and setting property values of a protocol stack of networking components. At the same time, implementation constructs such as "adapters," "protocols," "services" and "bindings" fail to inform the user what purpose they serve, and are therefore mostly incomprehensible or at least extremely intimidating to an average user.
Nevertheless, to properly configure a computer for connecting to a network, a user has to select the correct option for each, which at times may vary depending on the setting of another option. For example, a particular protocol may have to be used with a particular type of client software. As a result, the manual, direct configuration of networking parameters is prone to a substantial amount of user error, and support calls for assistance on network configuration are many and long.
Moreover, computer networking presently assumes a static networking configuration that is established once and used thereafter without change. However, this model has inherent drawbacks as computers are increasingly required to interact differently with networks based upon changing network topologies, changing computer locations, changes in user demands and so on. For example, a user may connect to a Local Area Network (LAN) at the office, and to a Wide Area Network (WAN) at home. If using the same physical computer at both locations, the user needs to reconfigure that computer each time the other type of connection is to be made. Even if not using the same physical computer, the user is presented with wholly independent and unique user interfaces for each type of connection, further compounding the already difficult configuration process.